happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
An Inconvenient Tooth/Trivia
Trivia *This is Toothy's first starring role in season 5. *This is the first season four episode to have the mondo logo on the thumbnail since Buns of Steal. *This is the first time Toothy receives a tooth injury since Snow Place to Go, nearly 11 years ago. *This episode marks Truffles' third death in the series (fourth death, counting his debatable one in Breaking Wind), as he can be seen right below Toothy after the truck crash. **Truffles also appears in a picture in Toothy's locker. *Kenn Navarro considers this episode to be "one of the more cringeworthy episodes of the batch". *There isn't any blood in actual teeth. *The fertilizer in this episode is shown to be only effective when poured on soil or bones. *This is the second time a segment of Toothy's name was in the title of an episode. The first time is in Nuttin' but the Tooth. *This is one of the eight episodes where a character (Toothy) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Lumpy in Out on a Limb, The Chokes on You and I've Got You Under My Skin, Toothy in Eye Candy, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, ''Petunia in Wishy Washy and Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go.'' *Almost all of the music in this episode is reused from Wishy Washy. *Toothy drinking the plant growth and spitting it out, causing it to grow plants on the ground, can be seen in the Still Alive ''teaser, except that one of the flowers in the teaser shows the title. **Toothy filing his teeth down can be seen in the ''Still Alive promo. *This is the first HTF episode to display the new Mondo thumbnail logo. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a reference of A Inconvenient Truth, ''a 2006 documentary film directed by Davis Guggenheim. * The scene where Lumpy's antler is cut off by the closing iris could possibly be a reference to Mission: Impossible III, when a man gets a part of one of his fingers cut off by a circular cigar cutter, similar to how the circular iris cut off his antler. Superlatives * Toothy's death is similar to Flippy's death in ''Without a Hitch. *Truffles' death is similar to the multiple characters deaths in Remains to be Seen, Sniffles' injury in A Sight for Sore Eyes, and Flaky and Russell's deaths in Happy New Year. * This is the second time the closing iris has cut off a part (an antler) of a character's body, the first instance was in Party Animal, where the iris chopped off Flippy's swollen lips. Production Notes *Both David Winn and Warren Graff have their voices sampled at least once in the episode for their respective characters, Lumpy and Toothy. *There are a few minor differences between the storyboard and the episode. In the storyboard: **No mushrooms grow from the ground. **There was a lunchbox in Toothy's locker. **Toothy rolled down the hill in a wheel barrel, in the episode he rolls down a wagon. **The first half of Toothy's remaining tooth breaks on his way down the hill, just like in the episode, however the second half wasn't suppose to fall off until Toothy's wagon crashed into a stump. **Toothy's arm and blood isn't visible on the tree after the crash, but his foot is. Truffles can't be seen either. **Lumpy wasn't wearing a hat. *This is the first of the Still Alive episodes to be released for free. It was uploaded on Mondo's website on January 20th 2017. **This episode was released on YouTube on January 27th, 2017. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia